


The perks of being a pet

by StsFish



Series: Assholes in love翻译 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Games, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), They kinda have a heart, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, assholes in love, darkish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: “嘿，洛基！”托尼说，没有为他无动于衷的神情而感到不安，因为被宣称为神的那人的手一直在他T恤下摆里温柔地抚摸着他的皮肤，“如果我叫你‘宠物’，你是会迅速杀了我还是会痛苦而缓慢地杀掉我？”





	The perks of being a pet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The perks of being a pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653111) by [UdSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul). 



> 翻译：130
> 
> 校对：304

某晚斯塔克抢走神正在看的书扔到一边，将自己安在他的腿上躺着，对他得到的不满的责备置之不理。

“嘿，洛基！”托尼说，没有为他无动于衷的神情而感到不安，因为被宣称为神的那人的手一直在他T恤下摆里温柔地抚摸着他的皮肤，“如果我叫你‘宠物’，你是会迅速杀了我还是会痛苦而缓慢地杀掉我？”

 

洛基停顿了一毫秒，他朝着斯塔克邪恶地笑起来，钝指甲挑逗性地划着他背部更往下的部位。他的身体迅速起了反应，肉眼可见地硬起来。托尼扭动，调整出一个更舒服的姿势，很高兴他所听到的呻吟。有人，对此同样感到兴趣。

“这得看情况。”神靠在他下颌的下方喃喃。斯塔克呻吟着，歪着头，以便为他绝妙的唇舌提供更多接触，挑逗般的晃动着自己的臀部。

“你听起来像是在说，我错过了什么。”

洛基毫不在意地耸肩——这个神神秘秘的混蛋——脱下了他的衣服，充满活力地在他暴露的皮肤上舞动。托尼喘息，在他熟练的口技下蜷缩起来，双手满是他的黑色发绺。神笑了，移动他们让托尼躺在沙发上，就像他准备享受自助餐一样。

换做是别人，斯塔克会抗议，但是洛基正用景仰的目光看着他，就像托尼才是那个神明一样，就像他绝不会相信自己被允许这样做，这让托尼心里更加甜蜜：他的自我在疯狂尖叫。白痴才会拒绝这一切。

神倾身用一种不寻常的温柔的吻捕获了他的嘴唇。他的双手向南移动，在托尼的身体上留下一道热痕，伸入他的裤子里抚摸着龟头。他低吼着翘起臀部，咬着苍白的嘴唇。

Loki呻吟着，给了他一个大力的冲撞并加深了这个吻。斯塔克在他身下扭动着，抓着他的肩膀。他想要更多的接触，但那双仿佛拥有智慧的手和熟练的舌头使他的思维受损。

他发出抱怨的咕哝声，又咬了他一口，洛基以类似的方式回应了他。他粗暴地咬了他，在一个会带来淤伤的吻和坚挺的冲刺之间，不知何时他发现自己已经赤身裸体，洛基的手指意有所指地在他的后穴处逗弄。

斯塔克强迫自己睁眼看着混乱的神明。他带着野性，绿色的双眼里闪耀着野兽般的渴求，再次，这种情况下，托尼会拒绝所有人，除了洛基。他确定这个混蛋对他做了什么，但现在他只想让那些手指进入他的体内。见鬼，他想让洛基狠狠地操他，直到忘了自己的名字。

 

所以，当那些天才的手指开始在他身上点火时，他抬起屁股，露出一个自嘲的笑容，身子弓起，呻吟里带着狂喜。

“没想到你这么配合，小猫。”洛基贴在他耳边低声说，轻咬他的耳垂，双手温柔地抚摸着他。愤怒的警报响起，紧接着被欲望制服，淹没在神圣快感的热浪之下。神知道如何触摸他，如何用最简单的话语解开他的防御。

斯塔克不需要告诉他做什么，赞扬和渴求更多的呻吟就够了。当欲望变得更炽热，当他的身体要求 _更多_ 或者 _什么都不要_ ，洛基早就准备好了一切，他肆无忌惮地分开他的双腿，充满占有欲地进入他的身体，然后，突然，托尼懂了他的意思。

_人们对自己驯化的事物永远负责。_

如果托尼想要更用力，他会这么做。如果他想慢下来，他会满足。如果他想要啃咬，紧接着渴求的双唇会在他身上肆虐——以一种心跳加速的方式。如果他想让他的阴茎在罪恶的抽插中保持节奏，但是接下来又觉得这太多了——洛基也会应允。

 

洛基所表现出的奉献精神是托尼没能准备好回报的，但是还有一件事情他可以做，感激神明对他的一切宠溺。

 

洛基发出低吼声，用力咬着他脖子和肩膀之间的一点，无数美丽的色彩在他眼前迸发出来。他的身体绷紧，紧接着瘫在沙发上——无骨，慵懒，幸福地满足。

 

神的重量是愉快的。 托尼从来不允许别人这样做，因为不够信任，但现在这种情况除外。

他思绪凌乱地想着，如果洛基继续保持这种慷慨，那么这是个适合停驻的不错地方，斯塔克猜想他可能会的。

蝴蝶一般的轻吻落在他的皮肤上，证实了他的这一观点。洛基没有过分亲密的言语，而且如果他变得琼瑶起来，斯塔克绝对会踹他屁股。但是身体崇拜并不在此列——他们都被剥夺了足够多。

 

托尼轻轻地将手放在苍白的皮肤上，被耳边的呻吟所取悦，在对方狭窄的下巴上滑动嘴唇，诱使神明同他一起完成一个缓慢而温柔的吻。他直白地索取着那珍稀的美味，因为他能，并在一个更原始的亲吻中吞下一声愉悦的轻笑。

 

当他们不得不离开对方汲取空气时，视线交汇，斯塔克忍不住柔和地对着这个混蛋微笑。刚刚结束一场做爱的他看上去很高兴，他低声说：

“好吧，你赢了。我是你的。”

那双绿眼睛惊讶地睁大了。凶猛的咆哮从唇中发出，这一次做爱和上一次完全不一样。这是不可思议的，充满野性的，但是同样，给了他比之前更多的快乐。


End file.
